Tokens may be used to provide interaction for agents in a shared resource such as a shared state space or medium. Concurrent tokens may be used to provide simultaneous interaction. An encoding lookup table may be used to associate information with tokens. Known techniques typically utilize precisely orthogonal tokens that are independent of each other when summed together according to vector math principles. The use of precisely orthogonal tokens, however, is not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to use efficient techniques in certain situations.